


Just Like Old Times

by ShyBear



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyBear/pseuds/ShyBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Holly is home for a visit when someone invites her to a party thinking Gail won’t be there. Gail gets talked into going to the same party by someone who doesn’t know Holly is in town and they end up running in to each other. Please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Old Times

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this is quite what my anon prompter had in mind, but I hope you like it anyway!

"Hey guys! Guess what?" Chris bounded into the kitchen with the same unbridled enthusiasm he used to have when back they were rookies.

Even though he was still out on medical leave, he was obviously returning to his former positive self.

"What's up Bro?" Dov replied, smiling fondly at his best friend.

Gail simply kept eating her cereal, hoping they would leave her out of whatever was clearly happening. She had been on a grueling surveillance shift five nights in a row, stuck in a tiny room watching her brother mope around watching his phone in hopes that Traci would forgive him for whatever stupid thing he did this time, and text him back, while watching the liquor store across the street for an arms deal between gang members that never happened.

"I just won a ski mobile weekend up north! What do you think?" Chris replied with a boyish grin.

"That's excellent! We should totally do this!" Dov grinned back.

"Oh my God! No!" Gail moaned, looking up from her breakfast with wide eyed horror.

"Cool! We should get everyone to come along. You know, like old times." Chris looked fondly at his roommates.

"Just, no!" Gail rolled her eyes and grimaced.

"Come on Gail, it will be fun!" Chris smiled at her.

"Since when did frostbite and fun go together in the same sentence." Gail glared at him.

"Gail! Now that Chris is out of rehab, he needs our support!" Dov glared back at her.

"That's nice, I can support him from the warmth and comfort of my own couch." Gail shot back

"The hunting lodge where we'll be staying has a state of the art flight simulator 3D gaming room and a fully stocked kitchen and bar." Chris interrupted quickly.

"Oh..." Gail said turning to him with a tiny smug smile, "Well... Uh... Why didn't you just say so?"

 

Gail found herself stuffed in the back seat of Nick's truck with the luggage at some unGodly hour of the morning on her day off, clutching her to go coffee and wondering how she had ever allowed herself to get talked into this as Nick, and Andy, and Chloe sang along with another classic 80s tune from Air Supply. Could this possibly get any worse? She wondered as the classic radio station switched to Neil Diamond.

Fuck.

As Nick pulled up to Wild Mountain Outfitters, Gail noticed Traci's car already parked out front and groaned audibly.  
"What is it now, Gail?" Nick turned with an amused smile to look at her.

"If my brother is here I might as well just go home and leave you losers to freeze to death by yourselves." She moaned.

"Come on Gail! Admit it, this will be fun!" Chloe said cheerfully, and bounced out of the truck and into the building.

"I regret it already." Gail muttered through gritted teeth as she slowly followed her friends inside.

Twenty minutes later Gail found herself bundled into a one piece down snow suite and heavy thermal boots over her combat boots. She had just made it outside when the person talking with Traci turned to face her. She was riveted to the spot, frozen as if turned to stone.

"Hello Gail." Holly said, reaching up to adjust her aviators.

"Holly. Hey." Gail replied in a horse voice, all moisture suddenly sucked from her body, leaving her mouth as dry as dust.

They stood there just dumbly staring at each other.

"Oh wow! Holly! When did you..." Chris's voice cut off suddenly.

They both turned in time to see a flash of white in a dark face as Traci turned to go, dragging Chris back inside by his ear. It had been a year since Gail lost Sophie, a year since she found Chris convulsing on the floor of their apartment having had a relapse and O.D.ing on too much coke, a year since Marlo had Sam's baby, and Andy had a miscarriage, a year since Gail retreated back into herself and stopped answering Holly's calls.

"What are you doing here?" Gail asked quietly, her heart suddenly trying to break free from her chest.

"I'm on sabbatical. And I know this may sound impetuous, but I miss you." Holly shrugged.

"Oh." Gail couldn't look at her, so she inspected the crust of ice at the bottom of the snowbank she was standing next to instead. 

"Are you seeing anyone?" Holly asked cautiously.

"No." Gail replied, and then more forcefully, "No!"

She looked up to see Holly smile then. It was that same warm smile she had missed so much. When Holly bit her lower lip and tilted her head Gail lost any control she might have had, and felt herself smiling back as her knees turned to jelly.

"Come on Holly, let's get out of here and leave these losers behind!" She said hooking her thumbs in her pockets and swaggering forward. 

"I thought you'ld never ask." Holly smiled even wider as she handed Gail a helmet and mounted a waiting snowmobile. 

Her friends watched in stunned silence as Gail climbed compliantly on behind and the two of them rode off in the direction of the cabin.

 

-


End file.
